


The Perfect Way to De-Stress

by VaioTheGayLizard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Intersex, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Top Prince Sidon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaioTheGayLizard/pseuds/VaioTheGayLizard
Summary: After a stressful day of meetings and politics and arguments, Link just wants to unwind with his boyfriend.~This started off as a roleplay on Omegle! I didn't get any info for the other person, but it was so much fun to write, and it's really fuckin hot, so I thought I would share it here! Enjoy!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 245





	The Perfect Way to De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off text-message based, but does become paragraphs soon!  
> If the formatting seems strange, it's because I didn't really do any editing from the original roleplay format.
> 
> The Sidon bits were written by me, and the Link bits were written by whomever my roleplay partner was! I did a bit of minor editing for clarity and I added a conclusion, as well.
> 
> [WARNING: Link has a vagina and it is refered to here by terms that some folks may find uncomfortable. I just used the language that I'm most comfortable with for my own genitals :) ]

How am I supposed to be helping with all these diplomatic meetings? I have no idea what's going on. How do you handle all this? -L

You're the hero of Hyrule, the council wants your input on the rebuilding efforts. I know it's dull, but I believe in you. -S

As if I know a single thing about architecture. -L

It's not just architecture, Link. It's planning and bringing Hyrule back to it's former glory. You were there 100 years ago, so they want your opinion. -S

I haven't told them I barely remember anything. -L  
And most of what I do remember is in the grasslands, or you know...dying? -L

Even if you don't remember, even if you can't contribute what they want, they're glad that you're there. You give people hope for the future. -S

Meanwhile I feel useless and a little awkward. -L

Well, how about this... I'll make a proposal at the next meeting that you and I go on a tour of Hyrule, visit the new villages in person and get hands-on with the process. It will give us some alone time, too. -S

As an excuse to escape for a bit? Yes please. -L  
Also, I miss being out in the wild. I can't stand all this standing and talking and waiting and ugh. -L

I know, love. And I would love to see more of the world. I've been so isolated for so long, and Hyrule is so much bigger than I ever imagined. -S

I could show you Lurelin. It's a bit of a hike from Lanayru, but it's worth it. -L

With you, I'm willing to go everywhere. -S

You won't be able to see Gerudo. -L

Ah, yes... it is quite dry, and there's no way I would be able to disguise myself in the city as you do. -S

Exactly. -L  
But Lurelin is a beach town. -L

That sounds wonderful. -S  
Will you be joining me for dinner tonight? -S

I've been asked to join Zelda and one of the advisors. -L  
Even though...he doesn't....understand sign. -L

That's horrid. Will she be able to interpret, or would you like another Zora to join you? -S

She's going to be so focused on her notes, I don't wanna make her interpret too. -L

I could ask Bazz to join you, he's an excellent interpreter. -S

I'd rather have you there, but I'm sure that'd be a bit of a diplomatic kerfuffle. -L

Yes, I would have been invited if I were welcome. I'll speak to Bazz right away, and you can join me in my quarters after dinner. -S

Thank you so much. -L

No problem, my love. -S

This particular advisor kept asking me to speak up, when we met. -L  
So I'm not all that excited. -L

That's very rude and annoying. I'm sure Zelda will give him a piece of her mind. -S

She did right then and there, it was amazing. -L

Well that's good. What did she say? How did he respond? -S

She told him to respect the fact that I communicate through sign and reminded him that if he couldn't be respectful to the diversity of Hyrule's people, then he wasn't fit to be an advisor on their behalf. -L  
And he retracted his snide remarks. -L

Excellent, serves him right. Don't let him give you, or Bazz, any shit. -S

I love seeing you swear. -L

Oh? Well, you'll get a lot more of that tonight if you're feeling up to it ;) -S

Oh? I'm pretty much always up for it ~ -L

Good. I'll see you after dinner, my dear. -S

Wish me luck. -L

Good luck, babe. -S

~

Bazz was a lifesaver in there. -L

Oh, I'm glad it worked out well. How did it go? -S

He was asking me what kinds of things we ought to build in the villages. He was suggesting monuments and things. -L  
I told him all the villages I went to are already really culturally rich, so it's best to provide them with resources to expand rather than to overwrite anything they already have. -L  
He tried to say Hateno needed some 'sprucing up'. -L

That's absolutely horrid of him. Hateno is your home, it's so lovely there. If the villiages want to build monuments, let them choose to do it on their own. -S

I know! I don't remember much, but I do remember Hateno is home, and I'm not letting him talk shit about it. -L  
Hateno would probably make a giant carrot statue and honestly, I would support that. -L

Now that would be lovely, yes. -S  
I'm glad you stuck up for yourself. The council meeting is tomorrow and I've put together a proposal for our tour. I'm sure Zelda will back us as well, so it should be no problem. -S

Make sure to mention Tarrey Town, too. Advisor guy actually /likes/ that place, which is rare for him. -L  
Almost gross that I agree with him on something. -L

I'll be sure to put it on the list. -S  
I'm ready in my room whenever you are, love. -S

Zelda's going over the day, and then I'll be right there. -L

Excellent. I shall see you very soon, then. -S

What did you have in mind tonight? -L

Mm, well, I was hoping we could just sit next to each other in silence, never touching or doing anything suggestive at all. -S

My prince, please. -L

I jest, love! I just acquired the most gorgeous new toy... I csn't wait to test it out on you. -S

A new toy!!! -L

Yes, it's a hand crafted glass wand, and I'm told there's a bit of magic in it. -S

I'll be right there. -L

Excellent, I will be ready. -S

~

Sidon smiled and put down the Sheika Slate that he had been given so that he could communicate with Link and other important people across long distances. It was quite a handy feature. He also liked the camera function. Sidon stood and hummed to himself as he made sure the bed was prepared, laying out the new toy he had gotten, as well as a few old favorites. His chambers were modest, with a good sized bed big enough for the two of them, a pool of warm water in the center of the room, and a vanity and wardrobe in the corner. He and Link spent most nights here together, when Link spend the night at his house in Hateno Village. He was looking forward to having lots of alone time with him on their Tour, time to explore and see the world. He started to take off all his regalia and jewelry, laying it out on the vanity, and then sinking in to the water to wait for Link.

Link helped Zelda clarify a few of the finer points on her map before heading to bed--as useless as he felt sometimes in these meetings, at least he knew he was one of the most well-traveled people in Hyrule. His own Sheika Slate's map was littered with notes and markers, though many of those were obsolete now that the monsters had stopped appearing. Nonetheless, it was still handy if he could point out that what looked like a lake on the map was, in fact, a bottomless bog of nightmares that should not be touched and yes, he'd learned that the hard way, thank you. So he went to bed feeling at least somewhat useful, and _very_ excited to see Sidon. He smiled when he got there, looking to the little pool. "Should I join you?" he signed, clearly relaxing already.

Sidon opened his eyes when he heard the door open and sat up in the water a little. "Yes, if you would like!" He said and smiled widely at Link. It had only been a few hours since he had seen him last, but he still felt so lucky that Link kept coming back to him. "I don't suppose you're in the mood to talk about meetings and such, hmm? Let's just forget all of that for now, focus on us."

"You talk like a romance novel sometimes," Link teased--but he did enjoy it. He still wasn't used to having this level of familiarity and warmth with someone. He knew he must have been, at some point, but those memories were still fuzzy and distant, and felt more like they belonged to someone else. Sidon's affection was new, and Link wanted to bask in it as much as possible, as well as return it tenfold in whatever way he could. He stripped down before he sank into the water with a pleased sigh. "I agree though. If I have to talk about one more construction effort I'm going to scream."

Sidon swam over to Link and sat beside him, pulling the Hylian in to his lap and wrapping him up gently in his large arms. "One day soon, it will all be over and we can just be together, in a better world." He said and pressed his face in to Link's neck. He peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses, lightly grazing his teeth over his skin, but not making a mark.

Link let himself relax into Sidon's arms, quickly realizing how tired he'd been. He hummed a bit, but otherwise didn't make much sound as Sidon nipped at him. He still got nervous about those teeth sometimes, but he had really started to like them too. "Even then you know I'll want to travel," Link signed after a moment. "Anywhere we can reach."

He opened his eyes to watch him sign and hummed. "Yes, but we won't have to make excuses. We can just go, wherever and whenever we want." He cooed and started to run his hands over Link's body slowly, pausing to tease his nipples for a moment. He lived for the sounds that Link made when he was being pleasured. It made Sidon feel good, that he could elicit such sounds from a usually silent man.

"You'll still be a prince," Link pointed out--but he was quickly distracted. He'd never expected his nipples to be so sensitive, but that never failed to get him squirming and gasping. He buried his face in Sidon's neck for a moment to try and keep composed. He made sure to give an approving gesture though, so Sidon knew he didn't need to stop.

"My father will understand. We'll have a little time, at least?" He said and pinched Link's nipples gently, watching him squirm and arch his back. He could feel himself getting aroused just from watching Link and he hummed. "Do you want to check out my new toy?"

Link nodded, happy to get a break from the direct attention--though he also missed it almost immediately. He squirmed a bit in Sidon's lap and smiled as he felt the signals of the prince's own interest. He got up only so that Sidon could grab the toy.

Sidon slipped out of the water and walked to the bed, picking up the glass wand in his hand. It had blue ribbons of glass within it that seemed to change as it moved. He approached the pool again and kneeled down. His cloaca was starting to loosen, the head of one of his dicks beginning to show itself. "Lean over the edge, love, and let's get this inside you to see what it can do." He hummed. He'd been given a short demonstration by the craftsman that made it, and he was exited to see how Link would react.

Link still often found himself fascinated by Sidon's form, and admittedly it was a bit of a shame to turn around. He wanted so badly to put his mouth to good use, but he could always do that later. Besides, that toy looked enticing. He gave a thumbs up over his shoulder so Sidon would know he was ready.

Sidon settled in behind Link, using his free hand to massage his ass slowly. He was always amazed at how lucky he was to be allowed to see Link like this. He started to press the toy slowly against Link's moist hole, rubbing it back and forth slowly so that his body would open up a little. It had taken some explaining their first time, that Link's body didn't really match up with the fact that he was a man, but Sidon thought that he was perfect. Besides, it was easier to use both his dicks this way. He slowly pushed the toy inside, the glass sliding easily. After giving him a moment to adjust, Sidon gave the end a small tap and the wand began to vibrate.

Link loved it when Sidon took things slow like this. He was always so careful with him, like he thought Link would break. Link liked some rough treatment now and then too, of course, but it was nice being treated as a treasure now and again. He let out soft sounds at the intrusion. Not nearly big enough, now that he'd been so thoroughly spoiled, but curved to just the right spots. And then a complete surprise happened. Link gasped and scrambled a bit, clenching without even thinking about it. He cried out a bit, but still managed to give a thumbs up. Or something like it.

Sidon licked his lips as he watched Link squirm, reacting very strongly to the vibrations. Sidon moved the wand in and out of him slowly, making sure to press against his most sensitive spots. He tapped the base again and the vibrations grew stronger. He leaned forward and started to trail kisses across the back of Link's shoulders while he fucked him with the toy. "You're so perfect, darling. Every bit of you is just amazing." He cooed. He could feel Link's wetness starting to drip on to his hand now, and Sidon was determined to make him finish more than once tonight.

Link had no idea what was happening, but he very quickly gave up on trying to figure it out. He decided to just enjoy it, leaning on his arms at the edge of the pool and closing his eyes. He rolled his hips into each movement, though before long he couldn't keep a rhythm at all. He could sometimes manage the first syllable of his prince's name, but that was about it--and usually it was a signal he was teetering on the edge. Especially when he was reaching back for his hand the way he did now.

The sound of Link's voice was music to Sidon's ears, the tiny sounds barely forming the beginning of his name, it made his heart swell. He saw Link's hand grasping towards him and he laced their fingers together quickly. He tapped the wand once more, turning up the speed all the way and continuing to thrust the toy deep inside him. "Go ahead, love, come for me. There will be pleanty more to follow."

Link made a strangled noise as he shook, clearly surprised as anything as he came around the toy. He made a damn mess, too, and usually that didn't happen til a round or two in. Good thing they were in the water, at least. He was left gasping and shivering at the edge of the pool, thighs threatening to give out.

Sidon sighed happily as he watched Link's body pulse and shake with his first orgasm of the night. "That's it, my love. Good boy." He hummed and slowly removed the toy. He turned it off and set it aside, keeping it in mind for later. He carefully lifted Link up on to the edge of the pool and turned him around so he was sitting. Sidon settled between his legs and dipped a couple of fingers in to him easily. "Oh, look what a mess you've made, love. I'll just have to clean you up." He said and buried his face between Link's thighs, beginning to lick his cunt and dick.

Link went easily with the manhandling, more than a bit zoned out. He was brought back by Sidon's tongue though, crying out as he settled a hand on his fin. He bucked his hips without thinking, but he knew Sidon didn't mind. They'd worked out a system early on, places and ways to tap out if Link needed to when Sidon's face was otherwise occupied.

He hummed against him and happily lapped up Link's juices. He let his hands roam slowly, rubbing his thighs and cupping his ass, moving up to his chest to tease his nipples some more, fingernails dragging lightly down his back... he sucked Link's dick gently, being careful of his teeth. He loved how much he quivered under him, not in control of his own body.

Link was already on the edge, but two orgasms so quickly always made the second one a bit weaker, yet a bit overwhelming. He tapped out after he came again, gasping and whimpering a bit. His dick was oversensitive and needed a breather, yet he was so damn _empty_. None of which he had the mental capacity to actually sign right now, so he settled for holding up a finger in the universal sign for "wait" while he caught his breath.

Sidon hummed as he felt Link clenching around his tongue and pulled off when the Hylian tapped the top his head. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, cooing softly at Link. "That was a lot, love, I'm sorry." He said and carefully wrapped his arms around him, picking Link up to carry him to the bed. He laid him down, giving him a moment to gather himself. In the meantime, Sidon ran a thumb lazily along his own slit, beginning to coax out his twin penises. He sat back and hummed, just waiting for Link.

Link laid back and just enjoyed the show Sidon was giving him. Even half-spent, he could still find that fucking stunning. He rolled his hips a bit, then sat up and smoothed his hand over Sidon's cloaca. He loved being the one to coax his cocks out. He let his tongue slide over the head of the first as it peeked out, giving a low moan as he did.

Sidon smiled and ran his fingers through Link's hair slowly, watching him work happily. He moaned when Link took the tip of the first one in his mouth. One was always a bit more sensitive than the other, and it was usually the first one that came out. "Mm, Link... you're such a good boy." He cooed.

Link gave a pleased sound at that. He could never fit even one of Sidon's cocks in his mouth fully, but damn if he didn't try. And he definitely gave it a sporting good effort with his tongue, too. He worked til Sidon was fully out, still sliding both hands over his cocks.

Sidon tipped his head back and sighed, just enjoying the feeling for a while. He carded his fingers in Link's hair and eventually looked down again. "Ah! My love, if you don't stop, I'll be finished before we've had a chance to do anything else." He said, trying not to buck his hips.

Link smiled as he laid down, stretching out in their bed. He was always happy to be fucked after he was already a bit tired--it gave him more ability to take both of Sidon inside him, too. "Please?" he signed, grinning up at his lover.

He smiled and reached out to take Link's hand, turning it to kiss his palm gently. "Of course, my love. Do you need any more preparation?" He asked, releasing his hand so he could speak again. His dicks were self-lubricating, so that wasn't an issue, he just wanted to be sure that he wouldn't hurt Link by stretching him too wide too quickly.

Link shuffled a bit, knowing he'd probably need a little. But he didn't want to wait. He thought for a moment, then pointed to the toy Sidon had left by the pool. "With that?" he signed. It had a flared base, right? It could work.

He looked over and smiled, and then looked back at Link. He went to retrieve the toy and then returned to the bed. "It might make you come again before I fuck you. Can you handle that much?" He asked, already positioning the toy at Link's asshole.

Link nodded, smiling bright as he spread his legs wide. He'd love to come again, really. As many times as Sidon could manage. But he knew in reality he'd get tired after three. So...might as well shoot for four. He gave the OK sign after adding a little oil to the toy first.

He smiled and pressed the toy inside slowly, giving Link lots of time to adjust. He pressed it all the way in and out a few times before turning on the vibrations. He got to see Link's face now, which was absolutely wonderful. His crystal blue eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open... it made Sidon's dicks twitch.

Link didn't usually get off from anal, but sometimes...sometimes the stars aligned. And he was pretty sure the vibrations were shaking the stars right into place. Especially when he reached down to stroke his dick in time with Sidon's movements. Didn't take him long after that to get there, clenching and shaking and gasping yet again as he tried his damndest to keep eye contact.

Sidon didn't even have to turn the vibrations up, he watched Link squirm and gasp and touch himself until he game, more fluid leaking from his cunt. Sidon licked his lips at the sight, meeting Link's eyes. "You are so fucking incredible." He said and leaned down to capture his lips in a passion-filled kiss. He slipped a hand under Link's back to hold him closer and eased the toy pit of him, putting it aside and pulling Link's legs around his waist. Sidon's cocks worked on their own, moving to find Link's enterances. He had himself completely wrapped around Link, kissing him deeply and he pushed his hips forward. He always loved this, having one cock in Link's pussy and one in his ass. He loved how tight he felt.

Link was still coming down from orgasm when Sidon pushed in, and that nearly pushed Link over the edge again. He managed not to fall apart right away, instead holding on to his lover and making soft sounds with each movement. When his brain came back online, it came with an idea. He gestured so Sidon would look at his hands--he wasn't quite articulate, but hopefully he'd get the point across. "Clean the toy. On my dick. Please."

Sidon looked just long enough to get the point and he nodded. He didn't break his rhythm at all, reaching over to toy and wiping it off quickly. He turned on the vibrations again and held the end of it against Link's dick as he continued to fuck him. The vibrations also extended to his own dick, the more sensitive of the two being in Link's cunt. He let out a low moan and snapped his hips forward and backward steadily. "Link... fuck, Link, my love... you feel so amazing. Absolutely incredible..." he mumbled against his lips.

Oh, that had been a good idea. A fucking brilliant idea. Link was over the edge again in moments, crying out loud and clear as he gripped on to Sidon's fin at the back of his head. He didn't stop for a second though, still urging his lover on by nipping at his shoulder.

Sidon gasped and chuckled low in his throat. He leaned over to whisper in Link's ear, voice rough and deep. "Oh love... don't do that, or I'll have to return the favor." He said, teeth grazing Link's pointed ear. He moved back to his lips and rutted against him quickly, drawing near his own climax.

Link gave a shuddering whimper as Sidon's teeth grazed his ear. Well. That was new. Even he hadn't really played with his ears much, and he'd never seen Sidon do it either. Seen him stare plenty, but never touch. Apparently he'd been missing out, but Link's brain was a bit too fried to communicate that right now so he hoped his reaction was signal enough.

Sidon hummed at Link's reaction and slowly moved back to his ear. "Oh, you liked that?" He cooed and ran his tongue along the edge of his ear. He pressed both of his hands against Link's back to pull their bodies together, the vibrator sandwiched in place between them and rutting his hips in shallow, rough thrusts.

Link didn't know what sounds were coming out of his throat now, but he did know the entire castle would probably hear them if the walls weren't so blessedly thick. Not that he minded one bit. Sidon was keeping him so full, and the vibrations were going to send him over the fucking moon if his lover didn't do it first. He just held on to Sidon's shoulders for dear life and nodded as best he could at the question. Yes, he liked it. No, do not fucking stop.

Sidon wanted to keep talking, wanted to encourage Link to make more sounds, ask him to come again, but he was too close to his own orgasm and he couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. He was rutting against Link like a horny teenager and drawing very near the edge.

Link knew when Sidon was close, and he knew he wanted to enjoy the view. Much as he liked the teasing at his ear, he wanted to see Sidon's face. He nudged Sidon a bit to pull away just enough for a kiss, then for Link to smooth a hand over his cheek as he wrapped his legs tight around his lovers hips. He squeezed his thighs, trying to egg him on.

Sidon kissed back for a moment, and then pulled away to open his eyes and look at Link. His pupils, usually thin slits, were blown wide and he was panting hard. He dug his fingers in to Link's back a little and buried himself deep inside, arching his back and crying out as he came. His orgasm lasted for over ten seconds, cocks pulsing and pumping Link full of his seed. His hips twitched a few times as he came down from the high and he nearly collapsed on top of Link.

Link loved watching Sidon like this. He was beautiful pretty much always, but this was particularly incredible. Link missed some of the view though, his eyes rolling back as the heat inside him pushed him to his peak one last time. He groaned as Sidon laid on top of him. He could breathe, and that was all that really mattered at the momennt.

Sidon laid there for several moments, just trying to catch his breath. He pressed his lips to Link's neck and took the vibrator away. That had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and he'd made Link come four times! He eventually sat up a tiny bit, still not pulling out. He reached over and grabbed his Sheikah Slate, opening up the camera function and holding it up near his chest. He managed to capture all of Link in the picture, his messy hair and flushed face, the pale expanse of his stomach, and Sidon's dicks still inside him, cum leaking out around the edges. He smiled to himself and put the Slate aside. "I never want to forget how pretty you look right now."

"You had better learn to password lock that thing," Link signed weakly. It took him a moment, and he was still catching his breath, but he was smiling bright and easy. He shifted a bit and gave a low moan as he moved. "Full," he managed.

He chuckled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. He shuddered when Link moved and he brushed a hand gently over the Hylian's bulging stomach. "Do you want me to pull put now? We can go to the pool and get cleaned off... I came a lot, more than I ever have before. My body must have thought I was trying to breed you."

Link shook his head, resting a gentle hand on Sidon's wrist. "Feels good," he signed. He knew there was no way for breeding to happen--and really he didn't want to anyway--but he loved feeling so full.

Sidon smiled and leaned into kiss him again. "I love you, Link." he said softlly, his words soft and soothing now.

"I love you." Link signed back, his movements lazy and imprecise, but his blissed out expression was enough to show that he really meant it.

Sidon lifted him gently and carried him back to the pool, settling both of them in to the water so they could get cleaned off before going to bed. He held Link gently in his lap, rubbing his back slowly and enjoying every moment he got to spend with the love of his life.

Link traced gentle patterns on Sidon's chest, his eyes heavy and body still tingling from all the sensations he'd experienced earlier. He eventually drifted to sleep in his Prince's lap, lips parted and breathing gently.

Sidon smiled when he realized Link had fallen asleep and he carefully carried him back to bed, crawling under the light covers with him and wrapping his arms around the little Hylian. He fell asleep not long after, as happy as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were my roleplay partner for this, please let me know so I can credit you!


End file.
